


Tending the Zucchini Patch

by Tish



Series: Diabolical Drabbles [4]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Paul is totally not a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Zucchini Patch

The first time it happened, Stephen reasoned that it was an accident and a friend as good as Paul shouldn't have to pay the price for stupidity. The thought that Paul seemed to be rather adept at disposing of a dead body briefly crossed Stephen's mind, but he shook off the thought and humped the dead cop out of the trunk and into the freshly dug grave.

The second time it happened, Stephen had to ask, "Are you _sure_ it was an accident? I mean, chainsaws aren't meant to fly out of one's hands and into someone's skull..."

Paul just shrugged and smiled, "My hands were slippery with oil, go figure."

The third time, Stephen began to get rather uneasy. After all, people don't "just fall" into a fully operational juice blender. Stephen tried to console himself with one of Amy's brand new line of meat pies, but she shooed him away.

"They're all sold, Stephen!"

Paul smoothed down the grave with the shovel and nodded his approval.

The zucchini was good that summer.


End file.
